


just might get it

by bizarrebird



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, RvB Smut Week, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, so if you're not about that secondhand embarrassment, they get walked in on and it's real awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrebird/pseuds/bizarrebird
Summary: Carolina and Kimball have a relationship. Of sorts. It's fun and it works, but it needs a little more spice.Written for RvB Smut Week: F/F Day





	just might get it

Carolina isn’t looking for something serious when she meets Kimball. Honestly, she isn’t looking for anything really. Relationships haven’t been on her radar since Freelancer, and even then it was a little iffy at times. Not that Vanessa isn’t attractive. She’s gorgeous. But it doesn’t start serious.

It’s playful flirting, something Carolina hasn’t had in ages, and it’s nice to have something so normal again even if the rest of the planet is doing its best to set itself on fire around them. They could both do with someone to lean on. And it’s nice to slip into Kimball’s rooms at the end of the day and curl up with her on the couch, letting hands covered in scars work the knots out of her shoulders before she winds her own into Vanessa’s hair.

From there, it’s easy to wander into bed with Kimball, fingers traveling under clothes to alleviate any lingering tension until they’re drifting off in each other’s arms. She probably should’ve known from the first time she woke there, feeling rested for the first time in years as she looked over Vanessa’s soft, sleeping features, that she would end up in too deep.

But at the time, she’s just thinking of what she wants to do the next time they end up there, because she would definitely like there to be a next time.

* * *

That next time ends up being a week later when Kimball knocks at her door and offers Carolina a pair of fluffy handcuffs that make her eyes god wide.

“And where exactly did you get these?” she asks, looking them over. Despite the color, they actually look to be pretty well made. Nice and soft on the inside to prevent discomfort and solidly put together so they won’t break when tugged at.

There’s the faintest hint of a blush on Kimball’s face as she shrugs. “Donut. He said I could keep them. Apparently he has ten pairs just like that.”

“I wish that surprised me.” Carolina shakes her head faintly and looks over at Kimball, twirling one of the cuffs around a finger. “So… are these for me or you?”

Kimball hesitates for a moment before shrugging. “I’m open to both options, whatever you’re more comfortable with.”

Carolina eyes the handcuffs and then clicks one around her own wrist, testing the feel for a second before stretching out her arm toward Kimball, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smile. Vanessa returns it and moves closer. She links her fingers with Carolina’s and leans up on her tiptoes for a kiss.

There’s a bit of a height difference, so Carolina has to lean to meet her halfway, but it’s worth it, feeling Kimball’s strong arm go around her middle as she starts walking them backwards to push Carolina onto the bed.

Vanessa has a little scar running through the left side of her top lip. It sort of tickles when they kiss, Carolina’s always liked that. She likes Vanessa’s firm, but gentle hands as they slide smoothly under her shirt. She likes the way those thick, warm thighs bracket her hips as Vanessa climbs on top of her.

They break for air and Carolina lifts her arms at Kimball’s prompting to get her shirt off. Lips go to her neck and Kimball’s mouth is soft and wet as it moves down to her collarbone. Carolina finds a soft hm falling from her lips as her hands travel up Kimball’s back, dragging her shirt along with them. There’s a little noise as Kimball pulls away with a wet smack to yank her shirt off with enough force to pop three buttons.

Carolina’s never cared much for superheroes, but even if she did, she’d take Vanessa over Superman any day.

She lets Vanessa push her back down onto the bed as their lips meet again, long and slowly growing more intense. Kimball runs her hands along Carolina’s arms, pressing them down above her head, pressing them against the bed. There’s a soft click and she doesn’t have to look to know that the other end of the handcuffs clicks around one of the bars of the bed frame.

Carolina gives a little pull to test the give. Sturdy. Donut definitely knows his toys. Which… really isn’t the least bit surprising.

Vanessa’s lips move to her neck and Carolina’s free hand drags through soft curls before moving to unhook her bra. There’s a hand sliding over her abs and pushing at the waistband of her sweats when something starts buzzing. Kimball huffs and ignores it, sucking a mark just above Carolina’s collarbone.

The buzzing stops. And starts again.

With an apologetic wince, Kimball pulls back and digs her datapad out of her pocket. “Sorry, I just need to check--oh goddamn it.”

There’s a sinking feeling in Carolina’s stomach. Half a dozen missions are going right now. Was someone hurt? Frowning, she pushes herself up as best she can. There’s a little clang of protest as the cuff protests the movement and she glares at it. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing serious--but, damn it, I need to go.” Kimball’s already getting off the bed, grabbing her shirt and trying to force the remaining buttons back into order. “Apparently Grif’s throwing a fit in the mess hall again. I’ll be right back. This should just take a minute.”

She leans in and Carolina pushes up to meet her in a soft kiss before she leaves. It’s not until the door closes that her attention goes to the cuff again. Damn it.

Kimball’s gone much longer than a minute and apologizes for almost an hour the next day. It's mostly alright. Explaining the situation to Donut when he had showed up with the key was a little awkward, but Carolina's been through worse.

* * *

The next time, it’s Carolina’s idea.

Meetings between Doyle and Kimball are… active to say the very least. They need to work together for anything to get done, but compromise isn’t something that comes easy to either one of them. Carolina understands. Or she tries to. Working with people is still a struggle at times, but she’s adjusting.

“He just doesn’t listen.” Kimball’s just shy of fuming, one hand gripping tight at her hand as she tosses her datapad onto her desk. “The man is impossible.”

“He was being a little… difficult, but neither of you were making any compromises.” Carolina shrugs when Kimball looks at her, betrayed. “You said you wanted my honest opinion.”

Sighing, Kimball nods and drags her hands through her hair. “You’re right. You’re right, I know that. I should’ve let him have his damn vehicle regulations or whatever it was.”

“In your defense, he wasn’t budging on your new supply line plans either.” Carolina shrugs again. “You both need some work. But… I think you could use a break right now.”

She walks closer, fingers trailing along the edge of Kimball’s desk. Leaning across the cool wooden surface, Carolina reaches to catch Kimball’s chin, tilting her face up. “What do you say, general?”

Vanessa cocks an eyebrow, the corner of her lips curling up. “A break sounds pretty damn good right about now. What did you have in mind?”

That’s all the prompting Carolina needs to lean just a little further to bring their lips together. Vanessa tastes like coffee and the peppermint chapstick Carolina knows she adores. There’s always a few boxes on the lists for the supply runs she’s not supposed to know about.

A desk doesn’t make for the best third party, so she eases her way around it to lean into Vanessa’s space. For a while it’s just a press of warm mouths, but then Carolina lets her hands start to wander, then her lips follow. After Kimball dealt with an unruly bunch of rebels and Grif in a shirt down three buttons, Carolina figures it might be better to take it a little easier on her clothes.

Still, there’s plenty she can do without ripping anything.

Carolina kisses her way down Kimball’s neck before dropping to her knees. Looking up, there’s a raised eyebrow that she just answers with a teasing grin as she shuffles back under the desk, grabbing at Vanessa’s chair to pull her along.

“Lina… the door isn’t locked,” Vanessa says, but she spreads her legs and runs her fingers through Carolina’s hair encouragingly.

“Maybe I like a little danger.”

Vanessa snorts. “Maybe?”

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one doing the teasing here.” But Carolina has to fight back a laugh of her own.

“Alright, alright. Tease away.” And Vanessa shifts, leaning back so her hips press forward, making it that much easier for Carolina to work her pants out of the way.

Pushing her shirt up, Carolina nuzzles at Vanessa’s hip. There’s a slight softness over firm muscles that she adores. A scar runs down from Kimball’s navel stopping just above the waistline of panties that are an all too familiar color. Maybe chapstick isn’t the only thing Vanessa’s requested on supply runs. Carolina trails kisses down the thin line and pushes teal fabric down to her knees.

Her nose brushes dark curls before she moves a touch lower, tongue dragging slow circles over Vanessa’s clit, teasing a soft moan out of her. Carolina’s hands rub gently over strong, powerful thighs as she lavishes sensitive flesh with attention. Fingers tense in her hair and it’s hard not to grin. It’s been a while, but she clearly hasn’t fallen out of practice.

One hand slides up and she slowly presses two fingers into Vanessa, reveling in the slick, warm heat of her. She takes her time, hand and tongue moving in tandem, nice and easy. Vanessa’s soft gasps and bitten back moans grow louder and louder.

“Carolina, I--ah, like that. Mm keep doing that.” Glancing up, she finds Vanessa watching her, eyes dark and full of fire just like the one Carolina can already feel licking at her core. Her tongue grows more insistent and Vanessa’s moans grow louder and louder--

And the door flies open with a bang. “Principal Kimball, I will save you from the pirates!”

Oh no. Caboose. Carolina hears familiar laughing and cursing from the door and then thundering footsteps grow louder and closer and the desk is lifting up and out of the way.

And she is going to _kill_ Grif and Tucker.

* * *

Their next rendezvous is interrupted, though this time it’s not much of a surprise. For once, the risk is half the fun. 

They’re in the showers of the gym. Everyone else has already left, so it’s just them, the hot water, and the steamed up mirrors. Technically, Carolina’s probably been done with her shower for a while, Kimball too. Someone could walk in at any minute. She knows for a fact that’s Jensen’s bag over in the corner that got left behind.

But that just makes the jolt down her spine as her back hits the tiled wall that much better. Vanessa’s fingers are a little crooked, but surprisingly nimble. Carolina tips her head back and bites at her lower lip as those careful fingers slip past her folds, moving slowly in and out as teeth scrape along her collarbone.

They’ve been teasing each other all day, from that morning when Vanessa intentionally left her shirt a few buttons shy of appropriate for their meeting and then at breakfast when Carolina had taken just a little too long wiping a spot of jam from Kimball’s lower lip. Kimball’s been slowly working her up since the last of the others left the showers.

Carolina’s close now, creeping toward that edge. A thumb rubs at her clit and her legs tense. Just a little more. She breathes Vanessa’s name and her toes curl and then--

Vanessa’s hand is gone, her lips are gone. In an instant she’s halfway across the room, wrapping a towel around herself as footsteps and voices approach. Damn it.

Scrambling a little, Carolina moves back to the spray of the shower, trying to look as though she’s still rinsing out her hair. Her eyes meet Kimball’s across the room and find mischief there. They aren’t done by a long shot.

* * *

It’s not for another two weeks that they really get to pick up where they left off. There’s a few moments in Kimball’s bed, and one on her couch, but those are far more hurried than Carolina would like. Not the long, drawn out sex she’s looking for.

But now they’ve finally got time to breathe, time to do this right. Time to revisit those cuffs.

There’s a stretch to her arms that’s just on the right side of painful, holding them over her head, cuffed to Vanessa’s bed in question. But it’s hard to think about much other than the woman above her, the thighs bracketing her face and the wonderful warm flesh on her tongue. Vanessa mewls and rocks her hips. She must thumb the remote in her hand because the bullet vibrator pressed to Carolina’s clit jumps and pulses.

Groaning, she rocks her hips, but there’s nothing to rub against, the vibrator staying in place, keeping that heat growing slow, licking at her insides. They’ve both already come twice, every nerve already sensitive and twitching for more.

Carolina drags her tongue over Vanessa’s clit, moving in unrelenting strokes until her thighs start to quiver and a hand grabs at one of her breasts, squeezing, fingers rolling over her nipple even as more and more urgent moans slip from her. “Lina--ah, just a little… just a little more--”

The vibrator clicks up another notch and Carolina’s back arches, her moan half muffled as sparks shoot through her, fire raging through her veins as her arms strain against the cuffs. Damn it. This is one race she’s not finishing first.

She sucks in what breath she can and drags her tongue over Vanessa, tasting every bit of her before diving in. The half gasped out moan of her name is almost enough to push her over as she feels Vanessa shake and tremble, pushing past that edge for a third time.

Vanessa rides her face through it and then stills, taking a few breaths before climbing off. Sitting next to her, she drops the remote on the bed to run her hands up and down Carolina’s arms, briefly checking the cuffs. “Still doing alright down there?”

“Never better,” Carolina says, not quite managing to keep her voice even. It’s taking all her self control not to squirm, not to beg Vanessa for more. That’ll come later, she’s sure.

The smile on Vanessa’s face is soft and sweet as she brushes hair back from Carolina’s face and leans down, tasting herself on her tongue. “Good. Think you can handle… three more after this?”

Carolina grins even as a little shiver goes down her spine. “I can if you can.”

Vanessa settles between her legs and drags her nails lightly down Carolina’s thighs before pulling the vibrator in and leaning to replace it with her lips. Head falling back, Carolina sighs.

It’s going to be a good night and so, so worth the wait.The fact that it's starting to feel a little... more serious is something she can think about once they're spent and curled into each other's arms. Once she's got Vanessa's head pillowed on her shoulder and her breath fanning out over her collarbone. Once she's spent almost ten minutes just watching her sleep.

Once she knows for a fact she's fucked.


End file.
